


Ninety-Nine

by mackenziepearce



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenziepearce/pseuds/mackenziepearce





	Ninety-Nine

The folds inside crease and distort;  
Plunged beyond the ocean, disintegrate.  
Stagnant for years  
As time devours.

I see from the precipice  
Every speculation and every path.  
The future, now, the past,  
This excruciating existence.

I feel everything to feel nothing.  
Quiet detritioning bones.

Allowing myself more indulgence  
To deteriorate my library.  
Serenity hidden from the Sun herself  
Finds itself desecrated.  
Culminated piles of bones whispering death,  
I empty myself.

Hallowed Goddess will you not free me?  
Will you not pity me?  
You are not the only one to infiltrate my mind.  
Smooth steel ripples sink into my heart.


End file.
